stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvador Davenport
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Marleen Davenport | children = Joseph (son) | mother = Luisa Davenport (deceased) | father = Lucas Davenport | siblings = Martin Davenport (twin brother) | relatives = Susan Briggs-Davenport (sister-in-law) | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Salvador Davenport, nicknamed 'Sal' by veterans of the Search and Rescue community, was the commanding officer of the 172nd Search and Rescue Squadron until his death in 2373. Early Life Salvador Davenport was born in Salt Lake City, Utah in 2331 to Lucas and Luisa Davenport as the oldest of a set of fraternal twins. He grew up canyoneering, rock climbing, and hiking through the deserts and canyons of the Southwestern United States and Northern Mexico alongside his father who tested experimental hiking gear. His mother was a Starfleet engineer at the Researh and Development facility on Earth Spacedock. Starfleet career He would attend Starfleet Academy at the age of eighteen in 2349 with his twin brother Martin. Davenport, while at Starfleet Academy, would serve in Nova Squadron. He would graduate in 2352 in the command division of Starfleet onboard the . His brother would graduate into the security division onboard the . Davenport established himself very quickly as an excellent pilot. During his first away mission, Davenport would be exposed to a virulent alien pathogen. He was treated successfully but one lasting side effect of the treatment was the permanent loss of all the hair on his head. After four years on the Rutledge Davenport decided he wanted more out of life. In 2356 he would class up with Class 04-2356 as he began the infamous Search and Rescue pipeline. One-hundred and eighty seven men classed up with this class, and not a single man graduated. Davenport, due to an injury, would be rolled into Class 07-2356 and finally graduate in late 2357. Davenport's first SAR posting was in 2358 to the 19th Search and Rescue Squadron responsible for the Vulcan sector and along the Romulan Neutral Zone. He spent seven years with the 19th SAR Squadron as part of the Technical Support flight where he first tested the Runabout in a Search and Rescue operation in the Neutral Zone. It was during this operation where Davenport developed a healthy respect for the Romulans and for the sturdy construction of the Danube Class Runabout. In 2365 he was assigned to the 172nd Search and Rescue Squadron on Dorvan V where he would serve as the Executive Officer. It was then that he would meet Sarah Cameron, the commander of the Extraction Flight. The two had a rocky relationship at first, with Cameron finding Davenport to be abrasive and tactless and Davenport finding Cameron to be somewhat indecisive. In 2369 Davenport would be promoted to Commander in order to assume command of the 172nd SAR Squadron. His last action as Executive Officer was to recommend Sarah Cameron as his replacement. The action surprised Cameron but she later accepted the post. Davenport would see the 172nd through a time of change for the unit, first the movement from their historic base on Dorvan V, to the Second Federation-Klingon War of 2372, and finally the Dominion War. During the Dominion War Davenport led the 172nd through many harrowing SAR operations until Operation Return. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Death During Operation Return Davenport led the 172nd in the rescue of thousands of survivors in the wrecked ships at the battle site. Davenport and several SAR Operatives beamed onto a damaged Cardassian fighter that was emitting a broadband distress signal. He realized too late that the vessel was booby trapped and the vessel exploded. All but one of the five man team perished in the ensuing blast. Davenport's last act was to destroy a transport scrambler on the Cardassian vessel's bridge, enabling one member of the team to be beamed out. For this action Davenport was posthumously awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor. Personal life In 2353 Davenport would meet Marleen Sullivan, a school teacher on Starbase 375. After a lengthy courtship Davenport would marry her in 2359. Their son Joseph would be born two years later. Davenport was a consummate outdoorsman who loved camping, climbing, orienteering and mountaineering. He had a reputation for being a tad abrasive and tactless, a characteristic that tended to rub people the wrong way, most notably Sarah Cameron. At first the two clashed constantly, with Davenport driving Cameron relentlessly and Cameron frequently arguing with Davenport. Later it was revealed that Davenport saw potential for command in Sarah Cameron when he recommended her for the post of his executive officer. The two would later complement each other as command staff for the squadron. Where Davenport was hardnosed, Cameron was persuasive. Where Davenport could be abrasive, Cameron was diplomatic. Davenport disliked the name 'Shiny Top' which Sarah Cameron bestowed on him during his tenure as Executive Officer. Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)